Behind the Waterfall
by Raalm
Summary: Pyrrha and Nora take care of each others needs behind Beacon's famous Waterfall. (Inspired by Artwork on Cover and another piece, both done by Artkos19 on twitter.)


**Disclaimers: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth Productions**

**Foreword: ****This short story was inspired by artwork done by a friend of mine who goes by the name Artkos19. Before you read, the links to his twitter and the two pieces this was inspired by will be just below here so please, please, please go and check him out as he is an amazing artist. He loves himself some Pyrrha but he does over stuff too.**

**twitter com/Artkos19**  
**twitter com/Artkos19/status/1124722396303364101**

**twitter com/Artkos19/status/1125502554736078849**

* * *

"NORA!" Pyrrha shouted in embarrassment as she ran after the cackling ginger, her arms crossed over her chest to avoid exposing her breasts to every student on the beach. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"FIRST YOU GOTTA CATCH ME," the girl replied mirthfully in a sing-song voice as she easily picked up her pace, the sheer power the ginger held within her muscular frame more than making up for Pyrrha's longer legs.

She knew there were other ways to stop the redhead, her semblance being one; but due to having gone for a more daring bikini in hopes of getting Jaune's attention, she knew it would likely rip if she attempted to stop Nora like that. She would also have to reach out for her to control something so small as the metal clips and that would mean exposed her naked chest to everyone; so with no other choice, she wrapped her arms a little tighter around her and put as much effort as she could into catching her teammate.

Fortunately as she watched Nora shoulderbarge Cardin out of her way, they eventually came to an empty part of the Beacon's private beach near Beacon's famous waterfall where she knew Nora would have nowhere to go; though she also knew that people we still staring so she didn't dare drop her hands. However just as the ginger reached the end of the beach, she turned around and stuck her tongue out before jumping up on the wall that kept the beach closed in and dropped off the side of the cliff.

Despite knowing her friend wouldn't have done it if it was too dangerous, a small wave of panic rushed through her and Pyrrha pushed her legs as hard as she could to check what had happened; to her disbelief, she saw an empty ledge roughly five meters down the cliffside. For any normal person that would have been more than enough to cause a serious injury but it was practically nothing to a huntress so she quickly activated her aura and mimicked Nora's actions, dropping her hands and landing smoothly with her knees bent on the small platform.

Taking a quick look around to see that there was no way anyone would ever see her now, Pyrrha stood up without bothering to keep herself covered and easily located a plastic shark fin laying on the ground at the start of what appeared to be a small pathway that lead behind the waterfall. Though she knew Nora would never lead her anywhere dangerous, Pyrrha still kept her steps cautious as growing up training around the cliffs of Sanctum has taught her just how slippery and brittle water-soaked cliffs could be. However it didn't take too long to slide her way along the wall, carefully avoid the rushing water less than a meter in front of her, and she eventually felt the pathway widen and found herself in what seemed to be a small cave.

She was being rather generous when she called it a cave, it was in fact more of a rock shelter that had clearly been carved by time as the wind blew the salt water of the waterfall backwards. The ceiling was low enough that she could feel the few strands of hair that stuck up on her head graze along it and the ground was barely five meters wide in both directions with smooth rounded corners; but the light dancing off the walls as the sun shone through the water made the small area rather pretty. Against the far wall was a low shelf that was clearly not made by the water and sat upon it holding her top with a mischievous grin was her teammate, Nora.

"Nora..." Pyrrha called out as she saw the ginger girl, having to shout slightly to be heard over the waterfall. "Can I have my top back please?"

Tilting her head to the side at the question, Nora held out her top with both hands to inspect the fabric and seeing it as her best opportunity, Pyrrha reached and and activated her semblance. Since the ginger girl still had a firm grip on it, she didn't dare try to pull it away from her; instead she focused on the small metal clips at the end of the laces and quickly wound them around both of the girl's wrists causing the grin on the ginger's face widened a little further.

"Why would you do that?" Pyrrha called over the torrent of water as she walked the small distance towards her.

"You wanted Jaune to notice you, right?" Nora smiled and held out her arms, forcing Pyrrha to glance away in embarrassment at both her statement and the way the girl's biceps pushed together her already generous bust. "And how else was I going to get you to follow me here, silly?"

"You could have asked," she sighed and reached out to unwind her tangled top from around the muscular forearms. "How did you find out about this place anyway?"

"I overheard a senior talking about it," the giddy ginger replied happily and Pyrrha felt the girl's fingers graze lightly against her stomach causing it to lurch slightly and making her own fumble on the strings. "They called it _Hookup Plateau_."

Upon hearing the name, Pyrrha raised her gaze from the top to look into the girl's light blue eyes that sparkled in the dancing light. She had been so transfixed on unraveled her hastily done bindings and trying not to look at the girl's bust that she had completely missed Nora standing up and taking a step towards her. However as she finally registered it, a mix of nervousness and heat rushed through her.

"Nora, we…"

Before she had a chance to finish, Nora's lips were already pressed against her's and the younger huntresse's fingers stopped grazing against her stomach as her hands instead placed themselves firmly on her hips. Had it been their first kiss, Pyrrha might have taken a little longer to respond, or may not have even responded at all; but as they had been doing it for a while and Pyrrha actually enjoyed it, she carefully let herself return it.

It had been roughly four months since Nora had first walked in on Pyrrha taking care of her needs to thoughts of her year-long crush, Jaune; and while it had been extremely embarrassing for her, Nora simply laughed it off. Less than a week later, the exact opposite happened and it was Pyrrha who had walked in on Nora; however while Nora had simply laughed and left, Pyrrha had found herself unable to look away. Admittedly that could have been because the ginger had decided to lay on top of her covers unlike Pyrrha who covered herself during such times, but it was likely also because she had always had an attraction to girls. In had been small, never to the same level of attraction she'd had to boys but it had always been there regardless and though she never really hid it, it rarely came up enough to need stating. But that time it had. After what had to have been almost a minute of staring, in which Nora had made virtually no attempt to cover herself, she had finally turned away in embarrassment to leave the ginger in peace.

Surprisingly though just as her hand had closed around the door handle, the very naked Nora had bounced out of the bed and held the door firmly shut. The conversation of her watching had been a little awkward but eventually they had both admitted they had been rather frustrated as of late, Nora with trying to get Ren to notice her and Pyrrha with Jaune, and before Pyrrha had know what was happening Nora had kissed her. In had been cautious at first but as Pyrrha has also been incredibly aroused at the time, things had quickly developed and had continued since that day whenever they were both in real need. And if she was honest with herself seeing Jaune walk around with his bare chest exposed, his well defined muscles urging her to run her hands over them, and the brazenness of her new bikini had definitely put her in the mood.

So despite the relative openness of their position, Pyrrha willingly deepened the kiss and finally managed to untangle her top from her teammates wrists, letting the fabric fall to the floor so her hands could slide up Nora's muscular arms. As her arms reached to girl's shoulders Pyrrha felt Nora's lips pull into a smile as one of her hands dropped lower and reached around to grab her ass, the other tugging at the knot that held her bottoms in place. Feeling the knot easily give way, Pyrrha let one of her hands slip away from it position on the girl's neck to travel down her chest and push her back her back towards the rock shelf she had been sat on before, stepping out of the bottoms that had fallen to her ankles as she followed without breaking their increasingly heated kiss. Unfortunately though, their lips did separate as Nora's legs hit the shelf and she fell back into her sitting position, Pyrrha quickly climbing up straddle her with her knees placed on either side of Nora's legs.

"I knew you would be horny," Nora sang happily in the brief second before Pyrrha reclaimed her lips and slipped her tongue between them.

Nora was right. With her attempts to sway Jaune, Nora's kissing, and the fact that they were doing such things outside of their room for once, Pyrrha's body was already begging for some release and no doubt Nora was feeling the same due to Ren. Thankfully as she reached around to untie the strings that kept Nora's bikini top on, she felt the strong hand of the hammer-wielder close gently around on of her breasts and give a small squeeze, the girl's thumb grazing over her nipple sending sparks through her body and eliciting a soft moan from her throat. Finally pulling the knot free and throwing the top away, Pyrrha responded in kind by giving her lover's nipple a small pinch and felt Nora take in a large gasp of air. Throughout their agreement, Pyrrha had found that Nora liked to be handled a little rougher; pulling, tugging, squeezing, all were completely fine with the rambunctious redhead and usually lead to her climaxing faster and harder, so with that knowledge Pyrrha gave the nipple a firmer pinch and received a louder moan in response.

And just how Pyrrha knew what Nora liked, Nora too knew what Pyrrha liked. Pyrrha was more straightforward, foreplay was nice but she enjoyed the main event more so it didn't surprise her at all when she felt the hand on her ass let go and graze back along her hip before dipping between her open legs.

"Ahh," Pyrrha gasped quietly as she felt the fingers of the ginger's hand brush against her folds, the middle one slipping between her lips and running through with ease due to her arousal.

As the fingers brushed through her a few time, Pyrrha's hips rocked back and forth until she finally felt Nora's hand stop it movements and another finger came up to join the one that was hovering between her lips right against her entrance. Know exactly what Nora wanted due to experience, Pyrrha was happy to oblige and pushed her hips down letting out a pleasured groan and the two finger slipped effortlessly inside her and caused a large amount of pleasure to pulse through her body. After taking a second to ride it out and enjoy it, Pyrrha placed her hand on the wall behind Nora's head and pushed gently to the side, the ginger understanding and gently falling sideways so she could lay on her back; Pyrrha following and properly straddling the gorgeous girl while taking care to not let the fingers inside her slip free.

Now in a much more suitable position, Pyrrha reached down with the hand that wasn't playing with a large breast and tugged at the girl's bottoms, Nora immediately raising her hips and allowing them to be lowered. Although her position only allowed her to push them down to mid-thigh, Nora effortlessly maneuvered her legs unto they were at her ankles and kicked them away leaving them both completely naked. There was no way they could cover themselves in time should someone choose to jump down and check on them but Pyrrha didn't care; the only thing she cared about was that Nora's fingers had pushed deeper into her in their need to follow her as she broke the kiss and climbed her way up the girl's body, coming to a stop with her hips over Nora's face.

"Mmm," she moaned freely as Nora's lips instantly latched onto her clit and gently suckled, the slight pressure more than enough to make her back arch in pleasure as her hand pressed against the low ceiling to steady herself.

However even though she was very much enjoying the heat rushing through her, Pyrrha was not a selfish lover and wanted Nora to be pleased too, so she quickly moved up a little further so that she was clear of Nora's head and turned around on her knees, another moan escaping her as she spun around on Nora's fingers. Regathering her thoughts that had been stolen by the sudden surge of pleasure, Pyrrha returned to her place over Nora's mouth and felt the lips return to her slit instantly. Unable to stay upright any longer as her teammate pulled her fingers almost completely out of her and traced her lips with her tongue, she let herself fall down and came to a rest on her forearm. Clearly knowing what Pyrrha wanted, Nora bent one of her knees and pulled her leg aside to give her access and she seized upon it immediately by brushing her tongue through the wet folds.

The first taste was a little salty due to their earlier dip in the ocean but it quickly faded, leaving nothing but the sweet nectar that reminded her of the syrup Nora constantly drank. Eager for another taste, she ran her tongue through the folds again and was rewarded with not only another coating of the delicious honey, but a soft moan from the girl that vibrating her lips and sent a shiver through her. Taking a deep breath as Nora's fingers pushed roughly back inside her and allowing the intoxicating smell of the girl's arousal to cloud her mind, Pyrrha happily closed her lips around the small bundle of nerves and flicker her tongue against it, the hot breath she felt against her own more than enough to tell her that small ginger enjoyed it and egging her on further.

Only needing one arm to keep herself steady, Pyrrha lifted her spare one and let her hand scratch its way up one of the girl's muscular leg, the red marks left behind instantly turning back to a creamy white, until it finally arrived at the soaked slit and pulled the lips apart to allow Pyrrha to dig her tongue in a little deeper. As the tip of her tongue pushed its way through Nora's entrance, she felt the fingers inside her curl and stroke their way along her walls and let out a strangled groan of pleasure as her hips bucked a little further down. She was getting close and she knew it, the heat that was taking hold of her body and the way her hips were rocking back and forth along Nora's tongue were all telltale signs that her orgasm would soon be upon her and wanting Nora's to catch up, she pushed the fingers that were holding the girl's soaked lips apart together and pushed them deep inside her.

Just as she expected, Nora's back arched as her hips rocked down to push them deeper and Pyrrha pressed her lips against the huntress' clit once again, letting a moan vibrate the small nub. But she knew Nora needed that little bit more, she had even been told as much during one of their first times together so with a small grin at the reaction she knew was to come, Pyrrha opened her mouth slightly and captured the delicate bean with her teeth, applying a little pressure as her tongue flicked over it.

"ARGH!" Nora moaned loudly just as expect and Pyrrha pushed another finger inside and curled them to run roughly along the girl's walls that quickly began to pulse.

More than happy to keep up the pressure as Nora's climax raced to meet her own, Pyrrha let the pleasure begin to overwhelm her and after feeling the fingers pull out of her hole, she pushed her hips down to hold herself firmly against Nora's mouth. While the fingers that were now digging into her ass cheek had definitely felt good and reached deeper, the tongue that immediately pushed its way inside of her was far more preferable as it not only molded to the shape of her, but was also able to move in ways that fingers just couldn't. The way Nora wiggled and twisted it, rolled and swirled it inside her quickly caused her mind to fog over and she was suddenly panting; her breath coming out short and hot against her clit between her teeth and just before the pleasure pushed all thought from her mind, she felt Nora's walls convulse against her fingers and knew her teammate was cumming too.

The pleasure that ripped through her body was as good as every session with Nora had been and her toes repeatedly curled and relaxed as she rode it out, the feeling of fire and electricity assaulting every nerve in her body in an attempt to bring her to the brink of sanity. Faintly remembering that Nora was cumming too, her body acted on its own and let go of the bud between her teeth, slipping her mouth lower to be greeted with a small trickle of sweet tasting fluid that coated her tongue and greedily swallowed it. Finally after what must have been minutes spent in pure bliss, Pyrrha felt her arm give out and collapsed on top of the redhead and took a moment to catch her breath. As usual, Nora had left her panting and completely satisfied and if the rapid rising and falling of her lovers stomach beneath her was any indication, she had done the same.

After a couple more minutes, Pyrrha finally reopened her eyes to be met with Nora's still glistening lips and wanting one more taste of the sweet honey, she pressed a gently kiss against them and licked her lips as she pushed herself off the shelf to stand on her shaky legs, her hand held out to her friend. Taking a brief moment to simply grin at her, Nora eventually took the offered hand and pulled herself to her feet.

"Better syrup than Forever Fall," the girl grinned and happily pressed their lips together for a brief moment, the pleasant taste of Pyrrha's own fluid invading her mouth as Nora's tongue swirled around her own for a second before she pulled away.

"Thank you," She blushed as she leant down to pick up her clothes that had been discarded and quickly began putting them back on.

"No problem," Nora grinned and did the same, taking an extra moment to find her bottoms but eventually locating them dangling precariously over the edge of the plateau. "You know how much I love Syrup."

Letting out a brief chuckle and her friends playful nature, Pyrrha refastened the clasp and looked around for a way back up as she had seen none when she had jumped down.

"We should get back before they start to worry," Pyrrha smiled and watched as Nora pulled her bikini bottoms up, the embarrassment gone as it usually did after they had climaxed. "How do we get back up?"

"We don't," Nora grinned and skipped towards the path in which she entered. Following with a little more caution, she once again found herself standing on the small ledge she had landed on and quickly sighted Nora standing near the edge. "We jump."

"What!"

That was preposterous. The drop had to be at least seventy feet and a good couple of minutes swim back to the shore, however Nora simply glanced her a cheeky smile and took another small step away from the edge clearly trying to get a run.

"It's fine, Students do it all the time," Nora smiled and bent her knee as she prepared to take off. "Oh, and by the way. Jaune was totally checking you out."

Without another word, Nora pushed off with her powerful legs and launched herself off the edge with an excited laugh, soaring for a brief moment before dropping out of sight. Running to the edge, Pyrrha arrived just in time to see the girl enter the water below only to resurface seconds later and start swimming towards the shore. However after she cleared the area anyone would land, she stopped moving and waved her hand for Pyrrha to follow. Rolling her eyes at the girl, Pyrrha walked away from the edge and thought back to her training days at Sanctum. While there she would never have done something so dangerous for fear of consequences; but at Beacon she was free to be herself, to let herself not worry as much. So taking a deep breath as she reached the wall and letting it out as she turned around, she charged forward just as Nora had and lept from the edge, her heart singing at just how free she finally felt.

* * *

**A/N**

**And that's all from me folks, I really hope you enjoyed this casual Electromagnetism and once again, please go and check out Artkos19. His art is pretty damn amazing and was actually the only reason I was even able to think of a good Pyrrha x Nora scenario. So yeah that's all from me. Please leave a Follow/Favorite if you wanna let me know you enjoyed and I hope you will be willing to check out some other stuff in the future... Even if it is just my smut xD**


End file.
